When an automobile windshield becomes dirty or covered with debris, a driver has few choices in the type of device he may use. Currently most available window scraping and window washing devices merely perform a single action such as ice scraping or squeegeeing. Both methods are performed manually. The present device allows a user to perform multiple actions while simultaneously using a powered scrubbing device. A user may now perform any window-washing task with ease and convenience. The present device gives a user a tool that may be carried in the automobile and used at any given moment. A user no longer has to wait until he arrives at a gas station to clean his soiled windshield. He may clean debris off whenever he wishes.